


计划外

by akira89



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Body Shaming, Bottom Maxwell Lord, M/M, Mentions of body hair, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 你/Maxwell Lord，PWP也许Maxwell在让人许愿前应该先搞清楚这个许愿石的规则
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Kudos: 7





	计划外

麦克斯韦尔·劳德，那个在大学时骗走你三个月生活费的阴险小人，现在正紧握着你的双手。他手指粗壮，厚实，属于双父亲的手，适合举起和拥抱孩子，在他们恐惧时提供令人安心的温暖；你不会把麦克斯的手和欺诈师联系在一起，他们太笨拙，太柔软，充满着对背德行为的不安。这也许就是他决定入这行的原因——出其不意，先发制人。等你听完麦克斯悲惨的童年经历和奋斗故事后，那双温暖的手早就伸入了你口袋，毫不犹豫地抽走里面的钱包。

从另种角度看，你也可以说他给你上了成人第一课（或者是第二课，如果把‘在狭小房间里帮你破处’那茬也算进这个比喻的话）：不要轻易相信任何人。

你命令麦克斯松手，可他却将你的手握得更紧。”你有什么愿望吗？”他问，就像以前性爱时那样，金棕色眼睛睁得滚圆，句尾化成耳语。“什么都行，我会满足你的。”

_我想让你射到再也射不出来为止_ ，大学的你答。

“干你自己去吧。” 现在的你朝他吐口水。

“你就没有什么其他愿望了吗？看来大学文凭并不能改变一个人。”麦克斯表情就像是刚刚吞下只金丝雀的肥猫，洋洋自得，油光水滑的尾巴翘得老高。

这下轮到你握住他的手了，紧紧地，直到麦克斯开始痛苦地哼哼。“我希望你可以去 **干·你·自·己** 。” 着重强调后几个字，你故意夸张嘴部动作，好让他听清，让他知道你到底有想把他脸砸个稀烂。

一阵暖风从某处吹来，弄乱了麦克斯头发（你这才察觉到到麦克斯拉直了它），把几缕之前被发胶固定在旁的刘海吹到前面来，让男人看起来更加憔悴。他不再油嘴滑舌，整个人漏了气，呆滞地看向你肩后某处。

你想他应该是知道了，便松开禁锢，准备离开。麦克斯开始大笑，朝你喊些你听不懂的西语词汇，多半是些脏话，叫你赶紧滚远远的。

然而，他的身体却做出了相反的动作：麦克斯朝你敞开了双腿。

他坐在品味糟糕的廉价办公桌上，恶俗、不合身的西裤被丢到一旁，露出底下被洗到掉色的平角裤，和他浅褐色，被体毛覆盖的大腿。你不经去想那双腿夹住阴茎的样子：巨大的性器被麦克斯肥厚的腿根包裹，脂肪就像阴道般挤压着它。

光是想想就让你半勃了。

麦克斯看到你起反应的下体，脸上闪过丝惊慌。奇怪，明明是他先挑起你性欲，现在却表现得跟个纯洁的唱诗班男孩似的。你故意用手掌摩擦自己裤子里的鼓起，用指尖勾勒出它形状，挑衅地问麦克斯：“刚刚不是说我许什么愿望都行嘛，你现在反悔了？”

他别开视线，低下头，把内裤也脱下来，露出被卷曲绒毛环绕着的屁眼。它随着主人呼吸一张一合，几乎是在求着被阴茎填满。

“天啊，麦克斯，我不知道你居然堕落到了这种程度。那个秘书说你儿子还在外面——” “不，这不是我做的，我并不想这样。”麦克斯打断你，听起来快要崩溃“这都是因为那块该死的...... **你为什么还他妈的在这里？** 我不是叫你滚了吗？”

你站起来，把自己置于他敞开的双腿间。“怎么能回绝前男友热情的邀请呢？我是个男人呀，麦克斯，”你顶胯 “我有需求的。”

麦克斯发出一串慌乱、模糊不清的声响，不知道是因为你的挑逗，还是因为他的手指：那些应该给孩子绑鞋带，准备午餐的手指正在被他用来自慰，慢慢地将男人从内打开。你笑笑，加入麦克斯淫乱的表演，往他后穴里塞入几指，故意扰乱原先的节奏。被指奸的麦克斯靠在你肩膀上，似乎是想要消失在怀抱里，头发蹭得人痒痒。他继续说着毫无意义的求情，声音因为手指动作变细尖，好比塞壬之歌，引诱水手靠近。

两指，三指，四；你几乎将右手完全塞进了麦克斯屁眼里。那一圈肌肉从外看去已经被拉成了逼的形状，和麦克斯身体其他部分一样臃肿，泛红，渴望着你。

“轮到我来满足你的愿望了。”在他耳边低语的你将手指抽出，换上粗壮，漏着前液的阴茎，开始动起腰，把那巨物推入他身体深处。也许是因为照顾儿子而没空运动，也许是因为垃圾食品在这个奶与蜜之地过于廉价，麦克斯比大学时胖了不少，脂肪在撞击下化作肉浪，超重的身体搞得桌子只呀作响。

你托住他可爱、圆润的臀部，好把麦克斯拉进些，却惊喜地发现你手掌整个陷了进去，在肉堆上留下红色印记。神啊，他真像头被阉割的肉猪，肥到令人觉得恶心，让女人为他生孩子这件壮举堪称世界第八大奇迹。你用以前打橄榄球锻炼出的肌肉压着麦克斯，将刀片般的话语灌入他耳朵里，逼他朝你献上殷勤，不达标就会被掐住阴茎底部，禁止射精。麦克斯下意识地扭动胯部，好像这就能缓解无法射精的痛苦，但却只是让自己被操得更加厉害了，后背仿佛要被压入桌面，成为办公室家具的一部分，变成某种丑陋的办公娱乐一体桌。当然，是没有人愿意购买的废物发明。“来啊，告诉我。”你说，拽着麦克斯被廉价漂白剂漂金的头发“你到底是哪种婊子？”

麦克斯已经被操到说不出话来，只会哼哼。你用手背扇他一巴掌，鼻血伴随着清脆的响声来临，淅淅沥沥地滴在麦克斯衬衫和领带上，朵朵血花在廉价的晴纶面料上绽放。“快点回答。” 你命令他，享受他因为恐惧而绞紧的肠道，肌肉褶皱按摩着你龟头，老练到让你确定麦克斯就是靠后穴来集资的。

“什、什么......”麦克斯差点咬掉舌尖。

你鹦鹉学舌，夸张地模仿他的结巴。“不谎话连篇啦？”你问，将阴茎往里顶了些，让麦克斯抽泣了起来，整个脸皱成沙皮狗样，又丑又可爱“没想到你成长了，看来太阳要打西边出来啦。”又是一声清脆的响声；你拍打他肥硕的乳房，惊喜地发现它们手感和女人的一样。“快回答问题，蠢货。”

“呃、呃呃、我——”

“ **你到底是哪种婊子？”**

麦克斯呜咽“最廉价......最廉价，恶心，必须、必须得求人才能被操的那种。”从他的语气里听得出来，这个男人内心的一部分已经被你敲碎了。隔着衬衫捏着麦克斯的乳头，你操着他，令他射得到处都是，然后再继续，直到麦克斯因为刺激过度失禁为止。

蜜糖色的双眼与你的相接。

“......我要夺取你最爱的东西。” 麦克斯轻声说 “我要夺走你健康的体魄，那栋在市郊的房子，中产阶级的双亲，在厨房里为你准备晚餐的妻子......我要拿走所有。”

你提起裤子，笑着回答：“说得好，我愿意看你试试。”

与此同时，有暖风从你身后吹来......


End file.
